Caught by Cupid's Arrow
by Jef
Summary: Cupid is frustrated! No matter what his minions did he can't seem to get Sakuragi hooked. Solution:Shoot the arrow of love himself towards Sakuragi and the girl he likes. But what if he made a mistake and shoot Rukawa instead? Would it really be a mistake
1. The guy who's been dumped 50 times

****

Caught by Cupid's Arrow

Cupid is frustrated! No matter what his minions did he can't seem to get Sakuragi hooked. Solution: Shoot the arrow of love himself towards Sakuragi and the girl he likes. But what if he made a mistake and shoot Rukawa instead? Would it really be a mistake or the rightest thing he have ever done?

A/N: Hello. Uhm, I know I'm just starting but I really got to do this, okay? Please review! I'll update with my other story once I got at least 3 reviews. Thanks

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applied. I'm gonna borrow Hanamichi's song from the English manga ok?

****

Prologue: The guys who's been dumped 50 times!

__

"Sorry, Hanamichi. But I like Oda of the Basketball Team"

He remembered it well. Oh yes, he remembered, Yoko, the girl who dumped him for the 50th time. 

That time, he was so sad. He was so so sad... He thought he would never ever loved again.

'But Haruko is here now, isn't she…'

Yes, Haruko. I love her.

I love her. And I would do anything to make her happy...

I only wish...I only wish I will be the one who will make her happy...

'BUt she likes Rukawa doesn't she...'

That stupid fox...He doesn't even know she exists...

But I envy him.

I envy him for he has all the things one could ever wish for - I could ever wish for...

Why? Why? Why?!!!!!!!

Yohei stared at his friend, at the corner of the classroom, crying. He noticed the tears. He noticed his eyes so full of anguish which no other person can see. 

'I am his best friend and I can't even help him...' he muttered silently and he knows why. He knows, no he feels that Hanamichi is sad because he's gonna be dumped again. He's gonna be dumped again by the girl he loves... and this time for the 51st time...

~ I'm being turned down again. Time again being turned down. I'm being turned down by 51 girls.... ~

Yes, it was the song. Hanamichi's song. He could hear it now. It's the song that plays when he gets dumped...

~ I'm being turned down again. Time again being turned down. I'm being turned down by 51 girls.... ~

Nobody. Nobody knows how much he is hurting except me. And I can't even help him forget!!!!! Waaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!

~ I'm being turned down again. Time again being turned down. I'm being turned down by 51 girls.... ~

Waaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!

*Poke* *Poke* 

Stop it. Leave me alone to cry for my bestfriend! Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!

*Poke* *Poke*

"What?!" Yohei snapped. He turned and caught sight of the Hanamichi and the sakuragi gundam looking at him like he had grown three heads. "AH....hehehehehe..."

"Are you okay Yohei? Your face is all scrunched up.." Hanamichi said with a hint of concern. 

"No maybe he's sick." Terrence put.

"No, I think he got dumped like Hanamichi!"

"Yeah, Did you break his record now, Yohei? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Yohei sweat dropped as he saw the gundam on the floor with three large bumps on their heads courtesy of Hanamichi Sakuragi. 

"More or like the three stooges.." he muttered and turned to look at his best friend who was looking at him expectantly. He sighed and walked beside him towards the canteen.

"Hanamichi...." he said softly when they reached the corridors. "Don't be like that...."

Hanamichi just turned to him with annoyance. "What are you talking about?"

Yohei sighed for the nth time that day and stopped suddenly taking time to stare at the second floor window. "You know...."

"No, I don't know."

"Don't interrupt. I'm beind dramatic here, okay?!" he snapped.

"Fine."

"Okay where was I? Oh yeah. You know like you being so sad..." he turned to stare at his best friend who was about to open his mouth but cut him off again. "It's not like you. So what if...So what if you got dumped by 50 girls...I saw this movie one time and I know Cupid won't let you be alone. He's the god of love for gods sake! So please don't be sad even if you feel.…" 

"You're right, Yohei.." Hanamichi started surprising him. 

"I shouldn't be angry...or sad..." he continued slowly Yohei nodding once in a while happy that his friend is already learning. But then things don't always go with planned, ne? Cause Hanamichi just got to add: "HEY YOU CUPID!!!!! I THOUGHT YOUR THE GOD OF LOVE! IF YOU'RE LISTENING! I CHALLENGE YOU! I CHALLENGE YOU TO MAKE HARUKO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!!! COME ON, SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT! Nyahahahahahahahahaa!!!!!!!!!"

"What have I done........" 

A/N: So...................REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! hehehehe.......


	2. The beginning of a challenge

****

Caught by Cupid's Arrow

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applied

A/N: Bear with me please. I'm just a newbie....

****

Chapter One: The beginning of a challenge

"Why am I here again?" a hidden shadow muttered to himself as he turned to find his companion currently eating chocolates and ice cream. He sweat dropped and just contented himself to watch a figure of a redhead in the basketball court. 

'Oh yes...for the boy Hanamichi..' he mentally berated and remembered the reason he was here in the first place...

*Flashback*

"Master! Master!" a cloaked figure shouted while running down the corridors of what seems to be a palace covered with fog. "Master!" he called once more as moments later he found himself panting heavily in front of a big golden door. As if by magic, the door opened and let the cloaked figure in.

Fully catching his breath, he took a look around and noted a golden room surrounded by different kinds of flower and metal ornaments. 'It is still so beautiful...'he silently praised and began to kneel in front of a prettily sculptured chair in the middle facing the glass window where one can see the clouds.

"I have urgent news, my Lord." he began but was cut off by a feminine voice at his back.

He turned around and gasped. It was Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty.

"What is it, Harold? What seems to be the problem that you sounds so urgent in front of my son?" she asked her voice so soft.

Harold bowed his head to Aphrodite just as the chair turned around to face him. In it, sat a boy who seems to be around 6-7 years old looking at him with annoyance. Though, the overall effect gave it more like an amusing sight especially when he seems to be wearing a robe too big for him.

"What?!" the boy snapped glaring at him. "Didn't you hear my mother asking you what is it already?!"

Harold sweat dropped and had to remind himself as always that this boy was his master he swore to serve and shouldn't be laughed at. With that in mind, he cleared his throat and started, "We, your humble servants, your highness, has found the cure for your curse."

Saying that he found himself lying with his back on the floor and his boy master on top of him jumping up and down excitedly. He sweat dropped again and tried to remember why he took the job of informing his highness of this report in the first place... 

"Did you hear that mother? I would be able to take my true form once more! I'll be back to my normal 2045 yrs old self1" (a/n: if you call that normal....hehehe)

Aphrodite smiled to her son and held him in her arms taking pity on the messenger who was now cringing in pain. "Yes, my dear and I am glad. Now, why don't we hear Harold and whatever he had to say, ne?" she said softly and began to guide her son towards the chair; at the same time gesturing for Harold to continue.

Harold cleared his throat once more before continuing. "As we all know, when the black witch cursed his majesty, Cupid, to become a 6-year-old-version of himself, he also said that the only way for him to get back is to gave a man with pure heart the chance to love..." he paused and nodded to the two great figures staring at him with curiosity and one with impatience. One can almost hear the drum roll as he cleared his throat once again and continued: "Your Majesty Cupid and Goddess Aphrodite...(a/n: drum roll)...may I present.... (a/n another drum roll)..."

"CUT IT OUT ALREADY AND GO ON WITH IT!" 

"Yes sire! The man of pure heart and your last hope, Hanamichi Sakuragi of Shohoku High!"

The two important figures stared at the small portal created by Harold. 

And stared.

And stared.

And stared. (a/n: do you get the point already? sorry...)

And burst out laughing!

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Cupid gasped out and turned to stare at the cloaked messenger with amusement. "That guy looks like a gangster how can he be the chosen one with a pure heart and my only chance! Are you telling me that that guy's heart is the my only hope of ever returning to my true form or are you just playing with me?!"

By this time, I note, the boy was shouting at the top of his lungs with the other people in the room sweat dropping.

"uHM...ano....that is true....He really was the one that our radars got, sir…" replied Harold taking a step back cautiously noting the look of murder with his master's eyes. He may be a powerful servant of the gods and goddesses but he isn't going to take a chance with an angry boy cupid especially after he heard what happened to the other messengers who was unfortunately, yelled at ever since cupid was cursed.

On that day, the evil black witch has cursed him to regress to his 6-year-old-self before dying and they were too late to do anything about it especially when the one who cursed him was one of the most powerful. Unfortunately, some of the other effects of the curse was that cupid will not only loose his powers for the time being (a/n: his invincibility and cure....meaning he is a mortal now, ok?) but also become very very hot-tempered.

'Why did I take this job again?' he asked himself silently and decided to take another chance to convince the now fuming god or in this case, prince of love. With that, he again started, "Yes, your majesty. Loki said that this is what he got in the radar. He said that according to his calculation if you can find a perfect match for this boy then maybe you will able to return to your old self already" he finished taking a cautious peek to his master. Finding him curious, he added: "And he also said to tell you that is if you have the guts..." and with that said, Harold momentarily fled and got back to safety as the room suddenly shook with great intensity...

*end of flashback*

'After that I have no other choice but carry out his orders...*sigh* ...and help him carry out his plans...*sigh* the things I do for my master...' he thought and sighed again for the nth time that day.

"What are you sighing there all about?!" Cupid snapped and glared at his companion. "Can't you see that I'm busy eating my chocolates and ice cream here! Now go and put the romantic letter on the girl's bag!" the boy finished earning the stares of the people around them. After all, who wouldn't be suspicious especially when they were currently kneeling in the bushes and one of them was a child who continue to scold the older.

Sweat dropping once more, he glanced at the girl and the letter in his hand and with his teleportation power (a/n: his only power as a messenger), placed the letter beside the girl, Haruko, who was currently sitting with the other members of the basketball team.

# #

"Teme kitsune?!" Hanamichi fumed once he heard the famous one-liner given to him by his mortal enemy. Meanwhile Rukawa just snorted and continued practicing.

"What did you just say?!" Hanamichi stomped his foot angrily looking as if he would've jump the ace player if not for the sudden punch Akagi gave him. 

"Itai!!!" he cursed rubbing his bumps. "Stupid gori..."

"What did you just say?!" Akagi growled and was about to give him another one of his gori punches when Kogure, the ever peacemaker, held him back.

"Ne, Akagi. Why don't we continue practice now." Kogure suggested and pointed to the other members of the basketball who have stopped with the disturbance. He turned to look at Mitsui and Miyagi for help but they just smirked and shooked their heads.

Fortunately, Ayako got the message and persuaded the team to continue the practice with her own little ways (now, what could that be?).

*swak* *swak* 

"Get back to practice you two." bellowed Ayako to Mitsui and Miyagi who just stood their smirking.

"Aya-chan" sighed Ryota dreamily, which earned him another round with the fan.

# #

'Aya-chan?' Harold tried to ponder on the name but soon forgot about it once he heard the slurping sounds made by his master. He sweat dropped and turned back to the scene eagerly waiting for all this to be over.

'Come on. Come on. Haruko just a little bit to your right and you can see the poem.' he repeated the mantra.

# #

Ayako watched once more the team practice while taking notes once in a while. Being the manager and the only girl from the basketball team she was really glad that Hanamichi and Rukawa are getting along just fine. 

'Well, at least they were cooperating now once in a while in the basketball games...' she thought but then again sighed (I'm using a lot of sighing, ne? gomen...) when she noted that they can't still able to stand each other outside the games. 

'Thank God, Haruko, is not here today. Or else their fights would be worse....' she thanked silently and was about to continue taking notes when she noticed a white paper on the bench beside her. Curious, she picked it up and began to read. 

# #

Harold puffed out his chest proudly as she saw the Haruko girl began to read the poem and blushed (hehehe...). 

'I can't help it!' he gloated mentally. 'I'm such a genius for making poems even if it was only made in a rush. I pride myself for making such descriptive poem talking about the brown-haired girl's description and a mysterious but obvious end as...your secret red-haired admirer.... ' Harold gloated some more and began to chuckle.

"What are you chuckling there all about?" asked Cupid now staring at him suspiciously. 

Raising his hands to in defeat, Harold just chuckled some more and pointed at the girl who was now very red in the face.

# #

'I'll show you-?! Stupid kitsune..' Hanamichi angrily thought and was about to find the ball when out of curiosity, he noticed Ayako looking at him and at the same time, blushing. 

'What she looking at?' he was about to ask annoyed when suddenly out of nowhere, he heard his name being called. "Sakuragi! Pass!" Miyagi shouted at his right and as a result, the ball flew and hit him in the face. 

'One haruko. Two Harukos. Three Harukos...

"Sakuragi!" the members of the basketball team surrounded him to see if he's alright Ayako immediately appeared to help although still red in the face. They assisted him to stand-up and handed him some bottle of water.

Hanamichi groaned and glared at Miyagi. Accepting the offered bottle with his other hand. He noticed Ayako who began blushing some more while Miyagi stares at them with narrowed eyes.

# #

Harold chuckled some more because of the scene but stopped when he noticed his master frowning.

"Ne, Master. Why are you frowning like that?" he asked glancing at the small boy.

Cupid eyebrow twitched.

"Can't you see." Cupid yelled. "That boy has also a crush on Haruko boy! and you! You! still have the guts to chuckle like this is a no big thingy! Remember this is my last chance of returning to normal!" he finished catching more stares around them at the sight of a 6-year-old-boy yelling at a 25-year-old man.

Harold was about to reassure his master that everything will be alright when suddenly someone tapped him in the shoulder. Turning, he caught sight of a 15-year-old girl with brown hair smiling at him. (now, who could that be?)

"Excuse me." the girl started cheerfully as she caught sight of Cupid looking at her cutely. (Actually glaring at her supposedly, but being the naive girl that she is, she thought it was kawaii.) "I couldn't help hearing my name. Are you looking for me?"

Harold looked at her like she was crazy while Cupid with his limited patience snapped: "Why? Who are you anyway?!"

The girl just smiled. "Why. I'm Haruko. Haruko Akagi." she answered and offered her right hand.

With that said, Harold couldn't stop himself from slapping his forehead.


	3. How to get a girl in Five Days Part I

****

Caught by Cupid's Arrow

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applied...

A/N: Hello! I just received your reviews and I would like to thank you for it. Sorry if grammar is incorrect *smiles sheepishly* 

Review replies:

Artemis Obscure: I'm happy that you think this is cute! I really hope I can do my best...and Really? This is also like the story you are writing? cool! good luck to your stories! 

Hagane: Thanks for reviewing and I promise to update! 

Chris: Hello! Thank you for your reviews, Chris! I'm happy you like this story and find it funny. I'll try my best then. Unfortunately, for the other story, I am still waiting for the confirmation of my friend if she would like to co-fic it with me...but don't worry, I'll also update it soon!

Kimlore: Thanks for the comments. You're right you know. I'm having trouble right now from minimizing the usage of my OOC characters but I'll try my best to bring out the original characters some more. As for the first comment: sorry...It's just that I wanted to see if the readers really want me to continue that story as soon as possible or they can wait till later.

Immortal-Soul: Yup! It's me! How are you? Reply to my message immediately ok?

"__"talking

'___'thinking/mind

(___)a/n

****

Chapter Two: How to get a girl in Five Days (Part I)

Haruko stared at the figures running away from her. She didn't really understand why the man she just talked to suddenly became scared and ran with the little boy running away after him with his ice cream.

'Oh well' she thought. 'Maybe I just heard them wrong."

"But I got to admit that boy was so kawaii looking at me like that." she added out loud giggling all of a sudden. 'I hope if me and Rukawa will ever have a son, he looks just like him *sigh*'

"What's so kawaii, Haruko-chan?" 

Haruko turned and saw her two friends, Fuji and Matsui looking at her curiously. She smiled at them and shook at her head. "Nothing. It's just that the boy I was talking to was so kawaii!!! Come on! Let's surprise onii-chan and go to the basketball gym before we go home"

Fuji looked at her strangely but said nothing as Haruko went past them and into the basketball court. She was about to follow her when she felt a nudge at her right arm.

"What is it, Matsui?"

Matsui glance around first before whispering, "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Fuji just stared and looked at her expectantly. "I'm sorry. But what is it?"

"I think Haruko is in love already!"

"Why do you think so?"

"She said that boy was kawaii, right?" When Fuji nodded, she continued. "and she's actually giggling and smiling differently all of a sudden."

"But...with who, Matsui?"

"Why who else the only one I saw she was talking to was a man in his 20's you know"

"Oh." The two girls shrugged and followed their friend.

# # 

"Please! Master! I didn't know she wasn't Haruko!" a tall figure begged in front of a smaller fuming boy in front of a pastry shop. The people around turned to stare but shrugged it off, as they didn't want anything to do with them.

"You didn't know what! You didn't know! Do you have any idea that any mistakes in this operation can immediately destroy my chances of turning back to normal! What are we gonna do then, huh?! For god's sake!"

Harold just sweat dropped and decided to calm his master down. "I'm sure, we'll think of something, master."

"Like what?!" Cupid snapped looking at him with threatening eyes.

Trying to be calm, Harold cleared his throat and began, "Well...." (mission impossible theme song)

Subject: Hanamichi Sakuragi

GOAL: Operation Get the girl Haruko and Sakuragi together

Mission One: cards, flowers and chocolates (Tuesday-the next day) 

Initial Notes: The idea of giving flowers, cards, chocolates to the girl you love is one sure way to win her heart. Unfortunately, this boy doesn't have the money, himself, to buy the presents so...think of a more tactical approach to deal with the problem…

Hanamichi steamed as he made his way towards the basketball gym. He still can't believe it! Today has been really a very bad day! Not only did he failed to wake up early causing him to not take an exam but he also forgot to bring his english project which acquires for 10% of his grade! To top it all off, he just got to have a detention for something he hasn't done causing him to be late for practice! 

"I'll be sure to receive 3 more Gori punches for today..I swear any minute now, I'll explode!" he grumbled angrily and was about to enter the gym doors when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. Annoyed, he turned around and saw a man in his late twenties. 

"Why? What is it?! Can't you see that the tensai is already late for practice?!"

The figure just shrugged and let out a box full of flowers, love cards and chocolates. Seeing this, question marks appeared on Hanamichi's head causing him to inquire with his most intelligent response, "Eh?" (Well...at the moment...*sweat dropped*)

The man just shrugged as if it was the most normal thing to do, and cleared his throat. "Good morning, Mr.Hanamichi Sakuragi. I am a messenger from The WWWDR Radio station and you have just chosen to be the winner of the surprise box 2003 (too lazy think of something better...)."

Everyone stared.

The man just waited.

While Hanamichi just frowned obviously confused. And so he waited...

And he waited....

And he waited some more...

"err....Do you want to get your prize now?" he asked hopefully looking at the redhead.

Hanamichi just glared at him and pointed at the box. "What am I supposed to do with that box anyway?!" he asked annoyed. "I don't seem to remember entering any stupid contests!" he added making the other man sweat. 

"Ah..erm..sir...uhm..this is different!" the other men began trying not to get too intimidated by the basketball player's glare. "We are the one who choose...yeah..that's right...we are the one who choose the contestant and the winners!" he finished with a smile and turn to look at Hanamichi.

Seeing a still doubtful expression on the redhead's face, he added, "Besides..uhm..those things are really useful, you know, for making the girl you love love you back." 

With that Hanamichi's face brightened and blushed profusely thinking of his Haruko-chan. The man was about to sigh in relief when a dreaded voice decided to just voiced...

"Hey, Matsui. Isn't that the man you said Haruko-chan thinks as kawaii?"

As a result, he found himself in the ending line of cards, flowers and lots and lots of melted chocolate with a fuming redhead trying to be held back by several people of the just-dismissed basketball team.

Minutes later...

"uhm...ano...don't worry about it master....there are still some other ways to get him a girlfriend...hehehe" Harold just reassured just as Cupid glared.

Final Notes: The world is full of hot-tempered people and try to remember that the redhead can be sometimes slow...very slow... 

Mission Two: Calls and sweet nothings? (Wednesday) 

Initial notes: If the girl is too oblivious to a man's love, try expressing your feelings though words. Unfortunately, the time is too short for personal conversation and the guy is too shy so use another method...

"Is it done yet?" a small figure of a boy suddenly asked as two shadowy figures dragged an unconscious redhead inside a house small but spacious house.

"Yes, master, I already gave him some romance serum and in no time he will become a very romantic being for an hour." one of the taller figures nodded and motioned for his companion "Now Merlyna, here, a magician will then hypnotize him to call Haruko's number and viola! He'll be whispering sweet nothings to her! hehehe" 

"Ok. But it better be good this time, Harold!"

"Oh but it is, master. I guarantee it. After all, who can resist a call full of sweet nothings!" with that said, Harold sighed dreamily until Merlyna motioned that his task is finished.

"oooOOHHHH...." Hanamichi groaned minutes later and after some while more, fully came back to consciousness just as soon as a resounding noise sounding suspiciously like the door of the broom closet closed. Rubbing his temples, he focused his eyes on his surroundings and found himself inside his house.

"Oh! I must have dozed off." he shrugged and was about to go upstairs when he suddenly had the urge to call the Akagi residence. Picking up the phone, he dialed Haruko's number and waited. 

*ring* *ring* (Warning: I'm a girl and I don't know any romantic lines. *sniff* *sniff* I don't have a boyfriend either...so bare with me, please!)

Voice in the other line: Hello. This is the Akagi residence. Who's this?

Sak: Oh hello! This is me! Sakuragi! Sakuragi Hanamichi! *bouncing up and down*

Voice: *grunt* Why....

Sak: Why did I call? Oh nothing really...

Voice: Then-

Sak: I just had to hear your voice cause you have a very lovely voice, my sweet did you know that? 

Harold and Merlyna, the magician chuckled. Cupid just shrugged and ate some ice cream. (to where he got the ice cream, I don't really know...)

Voice:...

Sak: Oh of course, you do! silly me! *nodding vigorously* but I just want to tell you anyway and also the fact that you really are beautiful you know *blush* and you know what? *blush* I like you. *blush* I have always liked you, you know... ever since the moment I saw you. *blush*

Voice:*shocked gasp*

Harold and Merlyna raised their fists triumphantly. Cupid just shrugged and continued eating.

Sak: *eyes turn watery* That's why, I'll always wait for you...until you learn to see me and my never ending love...

Harold and Merlyna sniffed. Cupid just nodded.

Sak: *sniff* *sniff* Hello? Love? Are You still there?

Voice:...

Sak: Love?

Harold and Merlyna leaned closer. Cupid just stopped.

Sak: Love? My ever dearest honey pie, munchkins, honey bun, sugar-

Voice: YOU IDIOT?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF A SICK JOKE!!! You chase my sister all around the school but then *sniff* you love me...and *sniff*...and... 

.....and the phone line went dead.

Cupid glared at the two sweating men and yelled angrily. "Okay?! What the hell did you order him to do?!!!"

Silence.

"What?! Answer!!"

Merlyna sweated heavily and replied in a trembling voice "Uhmmm....to call the number of that Haruko girl and pour out his feelings of love?.." 

Silence. 

"sO...that's it....call and tell..."

"..uhm...yeah...".

Silence.

"..uhm...master..."

Silence again.

*chirp* *chirp*

"Gayaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and the world was filled with the sound of maniacal laughter and shrieking voices.

"And don't you show your face in front of me again!!!! Can you believe that guy! He had just had to forget to make Hanamichi inquire first about who answered the phone before pouring out his feelings!!! And YOU?! You just have to get some magician who's stupid!!" Cupid fumed some more and glared at his remaining companion. 

Harold just sweat dropped and slowly backed away.

"uhm...ano...don't worry about it master....there are still some other ways to get him a girlfriend...hehehe"

Cupid just glared even more.

Notes: A hypnotist must always be very careful in choosing his words...or his clients. *sweat dropped*

A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. How to get a girl in Five Days Part II

****

Caught by Cupid's Arrow

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applied

Review Replies: 

Chris: Thank for your review again! You're right, it is so pitiful to put Hana into embarrassing situations but then again *grins mysteriously* he's still luckier than Harold...**yet!**

Jaded: Thanks! I just hope I can improve my writings and live up to everyone's expectations. 

Fyre: Hello! Yup, poor gori but it isn't the confrontation yet! *smiles mysteriously again* But I guess we did learn a lesson, ne? That's right1 asking a curse cupid about love problems is a no no! And yeah, I remember your fic about anniversary and I would just like to compliment you on it!

****

Chapter Two: How to get a girl in Five Days (Part II)

"Rukawa! Rukawa! L-O-V-E! Rukawa!" the deafening shouts of the Rukawa brigade filled the whole gym as a small group of people turned to watch the Shohoku Basketball Team practice.

"That's it?! Can't you ever shut-up! Don't you know that you're making the tensai loose his precious concentration!" Hanamichi fumed pointing accusingly to the three members of the Sakuragi brigade as his attempt to make another slam dunk failed. 

Hearing the outburst, the practice momentarily stopped. The three girls, however, just lashed out their tongues. "You're just jealous!"

Mitsui snickered while Kogure just patted Hanamichi on the back. 

"Don't worry, Hanamichi" he consoled. "you'll get it right, this time. Maybe you're just doing it too hard..."

"Don't worry about this idiot, Min-kun. He's just an angry that he can't make a successful attempt to impress Haruko, over there." Mistui said pointing to the benches where Haruko sits.

"Why you-?!"

"Doaho..."

"You Two! Teme?! Kitsune?!"

"Stop it!" Akagi growled and was about to give the three his famous gori punch when he stopped.

Hanamichi stared suspiciously.

Mitsui and Kogure stopped.

While Rukawa just shrugged it off and continued practicing.

"Ahem!" Akagi cleared his throat. "Well, go back to practice and Mitsui, Rukawa! You better not start a fight again!" he finished threateningly and walked off towards the others.

Hanamichi just stared again.

Mistui and Kogure gaped.

While Rukawa stopped...well...uhm and continued practicing again after a while.

# #

Cupid smacked the back of Harold's head. "You idiot! Looked what you did!"

Harold raised his hands in defense and begged. "Forgive me master! I didn't know this could be that bad!" 

"tHAT BAD?! Are you blind!" Cupid yelled angrily and this time pointed to the other side of the court. 

"How about the other one?" he yelled motioning to a red Ayako simultaneously looking at a piece of paper and to Hanamichi with a suspicious Miyagi doing the same. "She thinks that Sakuragi is in love with her for heavens sake! What are we gonna do now, huh?!" 

The figure of Harold cowered some more while Cupid continued. "It's a good thing that Sakuragi thinks he confessing his feelings for Akagi was just a dream! (it's due to hypnosis) or I'll have your head you head!" Cupid finished with a murderous expression.

"Don't worry master-"

"Don't worry-?! Don't worry-?!"

"I promise! I'll get that boy the love of his life! I promise!!!!!!" Harold cried loudly making more heads turn in their direction.

"What-?!" Cupid snapped which sent the curious bystanders looked away once more. Turning to Harold, he started calmly, "Okay...."

Harold beamed.

"You got three more chances to prove yourself or else...."

Harold face-vaulted but immediately nodded vigorously. "Hai."

"Okay now WHAT?!"

"wELL...." 

Mission Three: a makeover attempt! (Thursday)

Initial Notes: If cards, chocolates, flowers and calls don't do the trick, use your charm to make her fall in love with you. However, if in doubt....then why not offer him a makeover!

"Hey you!" called out a male voice.

Hanamichi stopped and pointed to himself. "Eh? Me?"

"Yes you!" continued the man. "Are you in love?"

Hanamichi blushed.

"Are you looking for something to get the girl of your dreams?"

Hanamichi leaned closer.

Seeing this, the man continued. "If so, then why not use your charm.."

Hanamichi raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Girls always go for handsome boys, ne?" *nudge* *nudge*

Hanamichi just leaned further.

"So..." the man continued. "What are you waiting for?! Go in mister! and get the yourself a big make-over and it's for free too"

...and the man found himself with a big lump on his head. The redhead? Well, he stalked off muttering something about idiots thinking he's not handsome enough. 

"uhm...ano...don't worry about it master....there are still some other ways to get him a girlfriend...hehehe" Harold offered.

Cupid just glared this time.

Final Notes: I repeat! The world is full of hot-tempered people... *shudder* So be very careful on who your dealing with - I wonder if the stylist we paid is alright though...

Mission Four: the weapon jealousy (Friday)

Initial Notes: If earlier tricks really don't work, well...uhm...maybe she's just in denial! Thus, a little bit of jealousy to get her all fessed up won't hurt. Now, how to find someone who will do the part... 

"You want us to what-?!" an irritated Cupid shouted at the top of his lungs.

"shhh...master...be quiet." Harold hissed once he saw a few people becoming very curious.

"Are you crazy?" Cupid hissed back crossing his arms stubbornly. "I'm not doing it."

Harold sighed and decided to beg some more. "But it's the only way, master! Remember this is your last chance of ever getting back to normal."

Silence.

"Ne, master..."

Silence again. 

and Then, "Fine" and with that a cute little Cupid dressed in pink flowers and holding a big lollipop (*gasp* that was long) went towards a group of girls sitting on a table with a fake smile.

Seeing the cute little dressed up Cupid (have I made my point clear? hehehe), the girls giggled excitedly and began to harass the poor boy. 

"Say, what's your name little one?" asked on of the girls.

"Ohhhh...You're so cute! Wonder where's your parents." giggled another one.

"Maybe his lost but don't worry little one, we'll help you." supplied the last of the three.

Meanwhile, Harold chuckled as he saw the girls fussing over the now very very irritated Cupid while barely containing his temper. Deciding it was enough; he quickly got out from his hiding place and walked towards the girls.

"Little brother (what's the japanese word for it?)!" he called out stopping to mess poor little Cupid's hair. Cupid glared at him but did nothing else. Chuckling inwardly to himself, he turned towards the three girls who were looking at them curiously.

"Thank you for finding my brother here." he began. 

The three girls just laughed and waved their hands dismissively. "Oh it was nothing really" "You're brother is so cute, it's no bother." "It's our pleasure really.."

Harold just chuckled again as he saw them fussing one more time at Cupid. 'Oh boy! I should have brought a camera...' he thought but stopped when he saw Cupid already about to explode. Before he can do anything, however...

"Stop it! And you! Aren't you supposed to start telling this girls already if they are Sakuragi fans!!!!" he yelled causing a momentary silence in the canteen.

Harold sweat dropped and slowly backed away when he saw the faces of the three girls turned suddenly dark.

Result? A figure of a man was suddenly found being chased by three girls with the letters Ru, Ka, Wa showing as their jackets were blown by the wind. Cupid? Ah erm...he's still at the canteen and being the cute little boy that he is got a free ice cream for the day!

Final Notes: Remember to not piss Cupid again and oh yeah, THE Rukawa Brigade is Hanamichi's enemy and thus, is dangerous....very dangerous...

A/N: How was it? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. How to get a girl in Five Days Part III

****

Caught by Cupid's Arrow

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applied...

****

Chapter Two: How to get a girl in Five Days (Part III)

The sun has already set. Gold, Red, and orange colors are already spreading across the surreal sky. The winds blow steadily while three dark shadows can be seen lurking around an abandoned warehouse.

Steam covered the place. Sounds of small explosion can be heard. But above all, only the sound of what seems to be suspiciously as the howling of a wolf covered the place giving it an eerie atmosphere.... 

"Mwahahahahaha!!!!!" Well...uhm...not for long...

*slurp* *slurp* "Are you done yet?" 

"Why, but of course! Now this time both of you will not fail! Tomorrow! Tomorrow all your dreams will come true for I, the most powerful scientist in the world, have come to help you!!! Mwaaaahhh!"

Harold just stared and sighed. "Why do I get myself into these messes...."

Mission Five: the love potion (Saturday)

Initial Notes: Getting desperate? Call 555-desperate for a free love potion...now how to make her drink it...

"Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko waved to her friend who was currently running around at neck-breaking speed.

Hearing her voice, Hanamichi suddenly stopped and waved back blushing. "Ha-Haruko-chan!" he sighed dreamily. At this, he waited Haruko for her to catch-up smiling.

"Good morning, Sakuragi-kun! Glad I saw you. Are you going to the gym too? " she said cheerfully. "Because I'm going there too to wait for my friends."

" Yup, Haruko-chan!" nodded Hanamichi happily glad that he saw his crush on his way to the gym. "..I'll accompany you then" he added enthusiastically and shrugged. "I'm already late anyway... I just hope I won't receive as many Gori punches today...then again he has been acting nice in a weird way...Maybe he virus or he already recognize the tensai in me! Nyahahaha!"

Hanamichi performed his trademark laugh once more making others cringed at the intensity but stopped when he saw Haruko frowning. Seeing this, Hanamichi panicked. "uhm...ano...Haruko-chan..are you alright?" he asked. "What ever it is...I did not mean to.."

"Iie." Haruko shook her head and took a faraway look. "It's not you Sakuragi-kun. It's that you're right you know."

"Eh?"

"I mean.." she started and started walking towards the gym. "My brother, has been acting rather strangely. He can't even look at me anymore these past few days straight in the eye. It's like he feels guilty or something or maybe even mad. (now why can that be?) I just hope that he's not angry at me or something. I'm very worried you know.."

Hanamichi turned to look at the girl beside him with concern. 'She's really worried..' he thought worriedly. Just seeing her like this makes his heart ache. She is the love of his life after all. The only girl who became his friend and also right after his 50th rejection...He feels his heart slowly contracting painfully again as he slowly remembers it all...

~I'm being turned down again. Time and again being turned down. I'm being turned down! By 50 girls.~

The song! It makes him remember all of those times..when *sniff* he got *sniff* rejected. *sob* and now she's *sob* the only girl who made me smile once more is now *sob* sad! waaahhhhh!!!!

"Sakuragi-kun? Sakuragi-kun, Are you alright?" Haruko asked once she saw her friend suddenly sobbing.

"Eh?" Hanamichi glanced up to Haruko and remembering where they were blushed. "hehehe."

Haruko just looked at him with a hint of concern. "Are you-"

"Don't worry about it, Haruko-chan!" he interrupted waving his hand carelessly as if to emphasize his point. 

"I'm alright and beside it's about you were supposed to talking about, ne? ...anyway, you don't have to worry about it either. Gori is always weird! Besides, he loves you so much to get angry with you! No one can get angry with a very sweet girl like you! (*shudder*) Nyahahahaha!!!!" 

Everyone cringed again at his laughter and decided to give the two more space. Haruko just stared at her friend and smiled.

"Oh well, Haruko-chan. Don't worry about anything anymore, ne?" when Haruko nodded smiling, he added. "Okay ja ne! I'll better go in now!" and with that Hanamichi entered the gym doors waving his hand and leaving a girl staring at his retreating figure. 

'Thank you, Sakuragi-kun..You're really such a good friend you know that..' she mused. 'Such a very good friend..' (*sniff* *sniff* If you only knew..okay this is supposed to be a humor ne? so back to it!)

"Haruko-chan!" a feminine voice called minutes later snapping Haruko out of her thoughts. She turned and saw her friends running towards her.. "The foods and drinks for the basketball club are here already!"

# #

"Did you do it then?" Harold asked his companion peering from the bushes.

A man wearing a lab coat and glasses nodded and grinned. "Why, of course! I already put the love potion in it!" he said puffing out his chest in emphasis. 

"I still don't get it though why you only wanted me to make a mild potion to make that girl notice the redhead. I could easily make something much stronger, you know, making her not only notice but immediately fall in love with that boy." he finished shooking his head.

*slurp* *slurp*

Harold sighed and nodded ignoring the slurping sounds of his master on his right side. "I know. But it wouldn't be true love. I just asked you to make that kind of potion so that she will give him her complete attention for a while designed especially towards the boy and then after that, she'll easily see why Hanamichi is the right guy for her!" 

"Yeah right! We just aren't allowed to make that kind of potion you fool!" Cupid snapped from the sidelines glaring at his companion in annoyance. "Besides, it still isn't the same if that's how you gonna make that girl fall in love! Now, be quiet and let's watch!"

Harold sweat dropped and sighed. "uhm..yeah..and that also......"

# #

Left. Right. Down-left. Down-Right. Shoot. 

Rukawa easily executed a perfect jump shot making the crowd grow wild just as Hanamichi entered the basketball gym smiling. Rukawa, however, just ignored all this.

"Rukawa! Rukawa! L-O-V-E! Rukawa!" 

Hanamichi immediately steamed as he heard the shinetai screamed once more. 'Just my luck for Rukawa to ruin my day! Why does he have so many admirers anyway when he doesn't even acknowledge them! ' he thought walking angrily towards the ace player who just continued practicing.

"Oi! Fox! Stop showing off already will you?!" he yelled.

Rukawa just ignored him and continued playing. Everyone immediately backed away.

"Why you-?! You can't ignore the tensai like that-?!"

"Maa. Maa..Sakuragi. Please don't fight." pleaded Kogure approaching the two together with Mitsui. "Akagi would be mad if he sees you two fighting once he gets back and not practicing."

Mitsui just smirked and crossed his arms. "Min-kun, don't worry about that idiot. He deserves a punch or two anyway. He's just jealous. He doesn't have a fan like everybody else"

Hanamichi immediately glared at Mitsui "Why-?! You-?!" 

*whack* *whack*

Hanamichi and Mitsui immediately cringed as they felt the ever-loyal paper fan land on their heads. 

'oOOooohhh...That got to hurt...' 

" Hey! What was that for-?!" he protested and turned towards her, annoyed. Mitsui just hmmphed and faced the other way.

Ayako opened her mouth to speak but suddenly stopped. 

'Why did I just did that? He has a crush-no love for me for god's sake and I...and I..we!' she thought and started blushing as she saw Hanamichi and the others staring at her curiously when she didn't answer. 'Oh crap! Why didn't you answer you baka!'

Silence.

"Oi! Ayako! Are you sick or something? Your face is all red." Hanamichi asked breaking the silence. 

"..uhm.." Ayako just fidgeted.

Kogure walked to her concerned. "Are you alright, Ayako?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. 

Ayako just fidgeted once more. 'Well, I'm not about to tell them I was thinking about a lo-love, now will I?' she thought nervously.

Mitsui just raised an eyebrow at this while Rukawa momentarily stopped his practice turning towards the commotion.

"Maybe she _is_ sick." Hanamichi suggested feeling her forehead.

Ayako immediately fainted in Kogure's hands.

"Ayako!"

"Eh? Why did she suddenly faint like that?"

"Doaho."

"Teme! Kitsune-?!" Hanamichi glared at Rukawa causing electric sparks. Everyone backed away again and tensed.

"What the hell's happening here!" Akagi shouted angrily stomping towards the small group in the middle of the court.

"Aya-chan!" Miyagi called behind Akagi and quickly went over to where Ayako was.

"Now. Now. Akagi. It isn't-" Kogure started but Mitsui cut him off.

"Sakuragi made her faint."

"It was not!" Hanamichi protested turning his glare on the 3-pointer. 

Miyagi just narrowed his eyes on him. " Now what did you do to Aya-chan!" he snapped pointing accusingly at him.

"I said it's not me!"

"Doaho."

"Teme-Kitsune?!"

"..uhm..guys..please don't fight!"

"Don't worry about the idiot, Min-kun."

"Why-you?!"

"What did you do to my Aya-chan!"

"All of you! Urusai!" Akagi bellowed once more silencing the quartet. The other players sweated. Akagi glared. The four glared back. Kogure sweat dropped.

# #

"Who do you think will win?" *crunch* *crunch*

"I thinks its the gorilla guy." *munch* *munch*

Harold just sweat dropped trying to remember where he got the idea of choosing a madman to help them. 

'Oh yeah,' he remembered he offered voluntarily saying something like he doesn't have anything to do anymore with a bunch of girls wearing sailor suits...as they have other villains now...' (sorry can't resist)

"And where the hell is the potion?!" Cupid shouted irritated.

A/N: Okay next part up. Look for my review replies there.


	6. Love potion 99 The Aftermath

****

Caught by Cupid's Arrow

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applied.

A/N: I initially intended to put this part there but I didn't cause it's too long..so sorry *bows down* and uhmm...I would not write and update the next chapter until sunday *bows down further* because I have to study. Gomen again... but then again atleast you can tell me what you want me to put there kay? 

Review Replies:

Kaesaku: A yaoi fan? Me too? especially hanaru/ruhana! As they say, there's a thin line between love and hate, ne? *nudge* *nudge*

Hagane: Thanks! Don't worry; I'll try to include more chaos and amusing! hehehe.

Chris: I know what you mean. I also like to see or read about Hanamichi changing his image but *frowns* most fics I read about that aren't finished. *looks thoughtful* Do you know any finished fics about it? or maybe I can co-fic something about it with my friend someday.

****

Thanks for your review guys!

Chapter Three: How to get a girl in Five Days (the love potion 99, an aftermath)

"Ooohhhh..." Ayako groaned trying to focuse at her surroundings clearly. "What happened?" she asked breaking the tense silence that came over the basketball caused by the quintet. At this, everyone sighed in relief while Kogure sweat dropped.

"Aya-chan!" called Miyoga worriedly, offering his hand for her to take. "I'm glad you're alright! I was so worried!"

Hanamichi and Mitsui immediately snorted. while Rukawa came back to ignoring them.

"Anyway. Are you sick? Maybe you needs rest!" he continued ignoring the now gagging sounds made by the duo. "And yeah. Don't mind them! They're just jealous because the love of my life is her, while they don't have one!"

"Why you-?!" Hanamichi fumed again making his way towards the smaller boy threateningly. Thankfully, Akagi immediately broke the two earlier this time scowling. 'He may like me...(*shudder*) but that doesn't mean I can't reprimand him.'

"Okay! Back to practice!" Akagi suddenly bellowed causing the other team cowered at the order but then sigh in relief since the fight was stopped.

Mitsui just smirked and shrugged. "Whatever."

"Minna!" Haruko called out happily as she and her friends entered the basketball gym causing the practice to stop. "I brought the refreshments!!!!"

Hanamichi immediately blushed and run towards Haruko to help. "Haruko-chan! Nice to see you again!" he greeted happily.

Haruko smiled at him and handed him some foods and drinks. "Nice to see you too again Sakuragi-kun."

Akagi and Ayako immediately frowned at this display but then sighed. 'I'll never really understand him' they both thought simultaneously shrugging. 'Oh well..maybe...he just trying to cover it all up...' (heheheh...)

"Akagi, Is something wrong?" Ayako asked as she noticed the Akagi was also not yet moving with the rest of the team towards the refreshments.

Akagi just shook his head allowing Ayako to go towards the others first and blushed as he remeber the 'confession'..

# #

Cupid glared at Harold fiercely when he noticed the Haruko girl's brother staring at Hanamichi.

Catching the stare, Harold cowered at the corner "uhmm...hehehe...Well, I'm sure he's not thinking about that at all, master...hehehe..I'm pretty sure he forgot that already you know..."

The mysterious villain raised an eyebrow at them curiously.

# #

"So what do you think about it, Sakuragi-kun?" Haruko asked her friend smiling as she and her friends, and Hanamichi handed the last drinks towards the last person in line. Turning to the blushing redhead, she smiled again and this time handed him his drink. "Isn't great if you'll become the champions this year."

Hanamichi blushed again a nodded vigorously. "But of course, Haruko-chan! With the tensai here! We will become the champions! Nyahahaha"

"Doaho."

"Teme! Kitsune-?!"

Mitsui and Miyagi immediately smacked the redhead's head when he accidentally made their drinks toppled to the ground. Hanamichi just looked at them sheepishly.

"Now, look at what you did! I didn't even get to drink that you idiot!" Miyagi snapped annoyed.

Mitsui snorted agreeing while Kogure tried to stopped the steaming redhead from fighting.

"Don't worry about it, sempai. Here you can have this!" Haruko offered hurriedly handing them her drink and another one from the stock.

# #

Harold and Cupid immediately felt horrified at the scene in front of them. (why so? *blinks innocently*)

"Noooo!!!!!!!!!!!" They both cried dashing quickly towards the entrance of the gym. The mysterious villain just blinked at the dust left by their trail.

__

Crashhhh!!!

"Eeekkkk!!!"

"Ack!!!!!!!"

"What the-?! "

Why you-?!"

The sound of a crash and shrieking voices filled the whole morning. The mysterious villain could only blinked once more.

"Huh?"

# #

" Ooohhh..." Harold whimpered in pain clutching his head in a tight grip. Refocusing his eyes, he found himself staring at a white ceiling. Sitting-up, he noticed his master also getting up from the other bed in his right. 'What happened?' he asked silently, trying to remember the things, which have transpired.

"Are you two alright?" a feminine voice asked, however, breaking him out of his thoughts. Turning, he gasped when he saw who it was. Haruko! and that other boy with glasses from the basketball team. 

"Ohhh I hope so." she said bowing her head in apology joined by the other person. "By the way, this is Kogure-sempai from the basketball team. We came because you and your friend came suddenly and crashed with Sakuragi-kun and Mitsui-sempai."

"Hai" Kogure added. "And you two fell unconscious after that. "The whole team was so worried especially for that boy over there so we came here to check up on you." he finished but sweat dropped when he remembered that, on the other hand, Hanamichi and Mitsui was so enraged at first.

Hearing no answers, the two of them looked at each other then bowing their heads again to Harold and the now glaring Cupid, said their apologies once more and excused themselves.

Harold turned his head to his master and sweated. "uHmmm...hehehe..uhm..." Cupid bored some holes into Harold. "uhm...ano...don't worry about it master....there are still some other ways to get him a girlfriend... hehehe.."

"Ohayo!" greeted a new voice this time male near the door.

The two boys momentarily stopped with the glaring contest. (uhm..actually..one glaring the other afraid...) and turned to see the mysterious villain walking towards them frowning. "Why did you do that?" he said catching them by surprise. (I forgot his name..can anyone tell me his name? from sailor moon Hotaru's father...)

They just stared at him like he had grown three heads.

"What do you mean?" Harold asked slowly fidgeting as he saw Cupid barely controlling his temper..

The man frowned some more. "Crashing into them of course.."

"Why did we do that-?! Why, you say?! That boy could have gotten the potion! for all we know!!!" Cupid finally snapped making the two cover their eardrums from the mere impact. 

Harold immediately left his bed and went to hold a now steaming little boy.

The man just frowned confused. "Eh? But I made the potion to effectively work on girls only."

That made them stopped.

Silence.

Silence again.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US-?!" a loud shriek suddenly covered across the infirmary as the school doctor and nurse fainted at the impact.

"uHMM..OOPS!"

Harold just sighed and rubbed his temples. "Oh well, I guess we can't do anything now that the potion was ruined."

"...uhmm..." the man raised his hand at them slowly backing away at the door. "I wouldn't say that... I actually wouldn't say that..."

# #

"Sakuragi-kun! Are you alright?"

"Yes? Are you alright?"

"I didn't know your hair is soo red, Sakuragi-kun!"

"We didn't know that your muscles are sooo well toned."

"Of course! He's the tensai after all!"

"Ooooh yes, a lovely red-headed tensai."

"Our Tensai! *sigh*"

Everyone in the gym gaped as The shinetai, and Haruko's two friends suddenly went and ogled the redhead. Rukawa, being Rukawa, just stared.

a/N: How as it? Hope you like it! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! and tell me your ideas if you want!


	7. An honest mistakehonest!

****

Caught by Cupid's Arrow

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applied...

Read this!

A/N: Okay..this is another explanation of the plot that I already planned (for once..hehehe..) Chapter 1-4 is the prequel for the story where we can see the reasons why Cupid got frustrated and how Rukawa enters the picture. Chapters 5-epilouge which consists of many different parts will consist of the main storyline...you want the title for each chapter I would be writing? Just ask and I'll post it. Unfortunately, I cannot give you the summary for each chapter for there will be no more surprises, ne? Well, you just gonna have to guess ne? *grins evilly* ah oh...uhm...I didn't have the chance to check the grammar and spelling again last time gomen...*smiles sheepishly* I had an exam thus, I had to study...bare with me please! I'm just new in writing. For this last prequel, it's gonna be two parts. one Hana and Cupid's part of the story and the next..Rukawa! *swoon*

Review Replies: 

Chris: ooohhh!! a ruhana member? Me me! Too! Anything really. Thanks for reviewing many times! and yeah! I'll try to update as soon as possible! I have my online classes...you see...But I'll definitely going to finish this!

GeNo C. iDe: Thanks! Oh my god! You're the author of Sakuragi Cousins right? *whispers* what's gonna happen next then? oohhh!

Sereneione: Ooops...hehehe. But I'll try to improve! *smiles apologetically*

fyre: nope, I won't ruhana up in the next chapters! and thanks. Question though, Filipino, too? *offers hand for a high five*

Annachan: Thanks! But nod need to worry about the fourth member *strikes pose with matching white shirt with the letters 'gi' and pompoms*

Artemis Obscure: Ooops...again...hehehe...

****

Chapter Four: An honest mistake...honest! 

"Sakuragi-kun!!!! Please don't leave us!! We just want to see your face and cuddle you and praise you and hold you in our arms!!!!"

"Iiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! Leave me alone!!!!!!"

Harold sweat dropped as he saw a red blur suddenly pass at their front leaving a trail of dust in his place.

"Hanamichi Sakuragi! What did you do to them?!" 

Oh yeah...and the basketball team...

"Wait! Guys! What's happening?"

Oh! and a panting Haruko and Kogure also...(*sweat dropped*)

"uhm...hehehe.....ano...don't worry about it master....there are still some other ways to get Haruko... hehehe" Harold and the mysterious villain backed away from a fuming Cupid minutes later towards the corner of an alley. There was no denying it. Surely they haven't seen anyone scarier than a cupid very slowly making his way...to them...

'especially seeing how he can easily beat us into a pulp..' they both thought shuddering.

"oh..really.." Cupid asked threateningly his eyes glinting. "And how can you think that I would give you another chance! Three last chances remember?!"

Harold just took a step back and gulp. 'Oh yeah...' he thought nervously. 'I begged him to give me three last chances before...'

The mysterious villain, on the other hand, could only sweat as Cupid made his glare deadlier. 

"uhm...oops..." Cupid glared even more.

"hehehe...you know violence isn't really a nice thing...uhmm...." the mysterious villain interjected hopefully praying their lives would be spared.

*light bulb*

"ah..yeah he's right you know. Your mother, Aphrodite, would be very upset when she finds you like this! Remember last time?" Harold added nervously taking another glance to his master...or another possible opening to escape if...

"Please? For your mother?" The other nodded vigorously.

Silence.

"..eh..erm...master?"

Silence again. 

*chirp* *chirp* (theses are the small birdies...)

*Kwak!* *kwak* (and these are the black big scary ones....okay back to the story)

Cupid grinned. 

Harold sweated.

The mysterious villain just raised an eyebrow.

"But of course..." Cupid said softly looking at them directly. "I wouldn't want that would I? Just remembering last time I would never want that..." he added sweetly.

But then....... he began to grin **devilishly**. "Just like last time...."

'oKAY...I do not like that look...' 

# #

Meanwhile....

Hanamichi turned to his left.

Then to his right.

Seeing no one, he pulled down a blue cap with the words 'genius' imprinted over his head and prepared to run. After all, he wouldn't take chances now would he with all those crazy girls suddenly turning goo-goo eyes at him. 

Seriously, though, he just didn't understand at all how they suddenly turned to him praising him and all..but then things got scarier after that as they cling and cry and do whatever they do for the next hour and so....

'Especially the shinetai..' he thought shuddering and continued running. But then immediately panicked as he felt two hands grip his collar hoisting him roughly towards a brick wall.

Hanamichi winced with the contact at first but get back to panicking as if expecting to see THEM. (who else? THE girls *shudder*) He was surprise, however, when he turned to look at the two dark faces of the Mitsui and Miyagi. 

"Hello..Sakuragi..." the two drawled sweetly causing Hanamichi to stare at them suspiciously. 

"Okay! What do you want?!" he demanded and gave them a death glare. To his surprise, the two just looked at him straight in the eye with.. 

'Wait!-Is that hurt? Okay...this is getting creepy..'he thought causing him to sweat.

"Why? Sakuragi? How could you say that?" Mitsui sniffed in mock hurt. "We're your friends..how could you yell at us?"

"We care for you!" Miyagi added his hands doing weird gestures. "We just wanted to see if you're alright!"

Silence.

"Fine. Akagi wanted to everybody to find you and see if you're all right! okay?!" Miyagi snapped but immediately went back to sniffing. "Especially since those girls began ogling you like that..How inconsiderate of them!"

"Yeah!" Mitsui agreed shaking his head sympathetically..

"And chased you too! Bad! Bad! girls treating you like that! *tsk* *tsk*" Miyagi interjected once more trying to emphasize his point with his fingers.

Hanamichi, however, could only stare.

"They didn't even consider your feelings as they crushed you with their weights!" 

And stare.

"It must have been very difficult being ogled like that!" 

And stare.

"Poor! Poor you!" they both finished sobbing. (*blink* *blink*)

Silence again. and then..

"Okay..." Hanamichi started slowly. "Who the hell are you?! and what have you done with the real Mitchy and Ryochiin" he shouted narrowing his eyes.

*chirp* *chirp* 

*kwak* *kwak* 

"Oh Please! Please!! Beloved best friend! The-greatest-guy-in-the-world-whom-everybody-loves-including-us tell us what you did to make those girls obsessed to you like that! Please!!!!!!! We need it!!!!!!!!!!"

Hanamichi could only gape again for the second time that day as his two seniors begged at him with matching puppy dog-eyes. And then it just started to get worst...

"Sakuragi-kun! There you are!"

"We've been looking for you, our dear Hana-chan!"

"OOooohhhh! Our tensai is finally here! *sigh*"

"Hanamichi Sakuragi! There you are! We need to talk!"

"Ooooh you are really sooooooo cute!!!!"

"What's happening you guys?!"

"Oh please! oH PLEASE! Dearest friend!! We beg of you"

"Soooooo cute!!!!"

"Hey! Where's Rukawa?"

"oH don't worry about him he and Yasuda will sure to come any minute now.."

"Who cares? Our tensai's here and I bet he loves us!"

"Yeahh..our beloved tensai of love.."

"Stop it?! We're begging here!"

"Hey! You! You! and you! He only loves me! Got it! He says so on the phone!"

Silence.

"What?!"

"Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!" (I'll leave you to your imaginations..hehehe.....)

*chirp* *chirp* *chirp*

Eh?

"After him!"

# #

"Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!! Master! Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a sweating messenger of the gods suddenly shouted trying desperately to dig his heels on the ground clutching his master's long sleeves.

"Oi! Get your hands off me you idiot! I have to do this!" answered a slight peeved Cupid. This was finally it, goddamit! He'll be finally having his chance to get back to normal!

The mysterious could only stare at them curiously. 

"What is it? What are you gonna do with it?" he asked pointing at something that the two was obviously fighting over. (oh?)

"No master! you mustn't do it! You have been made to sworn that you will not and can not use it for another 100 years!" Harold pleaded ignoring the earlier question. "Remember! Master!!!!!!!!!!"

"What? What is it? Tell me?!"

"Master! I beg you!"

Cupid glared at his companions annoyed. He was about to retort something back when he caught sight of a flash of red and brown suddenly approaching. Red! Red hair! and brown! Hanamichi! It must be him! and with Haruko no less! This is it! 

Purely acting on impulse, Cupid quickly raised his hands and pointed a particularly golden bow and arrow at the said direction!

"Master! Nooooo!!!!!! Not the arrow of love!!!!!!!!"

and shot....

*footsteps* *running footsteps*

"What the-?!"

__

Ooomf-?!

"Why you?! Kitsune! Get off me! Can't you see the tensai's in a hurry!"

"Tensai! Oh our lovely tensai! Wait for us!"

Yup...and shot...

Rukawa Kaede, first year in shohoku, ace in basketball but most importantly, the mortal enemy, love rival, basketball nemesis of Hanamichi Sakuragi. Now-he's lover.

"Oh shit......." was the only thought that can come to their minds.

A/N: Okay now for the main storyline...REVIEW!! REVIEW! REVIEW!!! and before I forgot, do you know any song which can be related to this story? I need it for my next part...Yasuda IS a brown-haired right?


	8. This Saturday morning

****

Caught by Cupid's Arrow

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applied...

Notes: Okay *sniff* *sniff* since I didn't know any song to fit this story. I decided to change it a little bit…hehehe…

Thank you for all the reviews esp. the ones who gave me the mysterious man's name though I wouldn't use it anymore cause it's sooo much cuter not to. Again thank you and I'm sorry it took this long!

****

Interlude: This Saturday morning?

__

"Hana…"

Hanamichi stared up at the face of his companion. Without the mask, nobody could believe that this man once branded as cold like ice would one day ever be seen expressing his emotions. No one ever would have guessed that this man knew the word but he had. For just one word, his name, so much emotions was expressed.

"Hana…" the man again repeated now breaking him out of his thoughts. Hanamichi felt his gaze go up and into his eyes making him drown in an endless swirl of blue as they stared at each other eye to eye. 

"Don't worry, Hana. Those girls won't get to you anymore. I'm here."

Those words. So full of emotions that Hanamichi couldn't help but gasped.

Still locking their gazes, Hanamichi saw his companion carefully pulled himself up at his feet and moved. Towards him. 

"I love you Hana, my Hana."

That was it. Hanamichi couldn't help himself anymore and stood up meeting him half way...

"Rukawa…" he breathed and leaned still closer this time focusing his gaze to Rukawa's inviting lips.

"Hana…" Rukawa breathed also moving forward as their hands slowly intertwined bringing them closer while they leaned.

And leaned.

Closer and closer still…

As Hanamichi screamed with all his might suddenly standing upright in bed. Panting, Hanamichi took a cautious look around his surroundings and found himself back at his room with the clock beside him reading a flashing 10 in the evening.

'It was only a dream! A dream!' Hanamichi mentally cursed accidentally brushing off his blankets to the floor as the cool night wind drifted from the window of his room. Shuddering, he reached for his blankets and laughed out loud. "Hahaha! Stupid Sakuragi! Of course, it was only a dream! Why would they chase you around and why would of all people will I kiss that stupid Kitsune!" he finished his voice steadily rising.

*knock* *knock*

"Hana? Are you okay dear?" Mrs. Sakuragi asked concerned as Hanamichi looked up while still muttering curses only this time lower. Of course, he wouldn't want his mother finding him an idiot for dreaming stupid things like that especially those dreams involving kissing a stupid fox in a stupid place like that. But why does he suddenly feel it was gonna happen anyway? No. No. He wouldn't kiss a stupid fox like Rukawa especially in a stupid romantic- no a stupid hideous place like that!

With that resolve, Hanamichi nodded to himself and yelled. "Don't worry ma! The Tensai's okay! You can go back to sleep now!" 

"But I heard you scream. Are you sure?" Mrs. Sakuragi persisted now a little bit concerned. After all, how often do you find your son screaming at night? But then…Hanamichi is different. 

"But of course, Ma! I am the Tensai, ne? Nyahahaha!!!!"

Mrs. Sakuragi just smiled and shooked her head. 

"How weird…I could never understand teenagers nowadays. First he was brought home by a screaming and crying group of girls and yeah was..uhm some other guys from the basketball team and then he wakes up screaming. Oh well, he assured me that he is fine." Mrs. Sakuragi shrugged and went back to sleep. (*grin*)

Meanwhile…

Out in a public court somewhere around Shohoku, a figure of a tall man can be seen expertly shooting hoops. Suddenly, he stopped just staring at the ball as it whisked effortlessly into the basket, seemingly lost in thought…

Then, the wind drifted past making the bushes behind him moved.

The man smirked.

While the bush moved again but this time not because of the wind as three shadows within could be seen immediately sweating and shivering by Rukawa's unholy gleam…

A/N HELLO!!!! I'm back! Thank god Summer II is finished! I was supposed to be updating and finishing this story the last two weeks but our computer broke down because of the blaster worm so I would just have to update every two weeks since I have classes for fall again. So review! Review! Review! Till then! And yeah I'll update my second story next week hopefully.


	9. Under Probation Part I

****

Caught By Cupid's Arrow

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies….

Notes: Ooops, sorry I didn't update for a long while… I have this writer's block right now and still is making me finished bits and pieces of this before I finally put it up as a whole plus the whole deletion thingie... *shrug* I know though what's gonna happen for the later chappies and I'm gonna finish it so don't worry. *smiles mysteriously* Bare with me please!

Review Replies:

Cyen210, ReeM, Zeynel, chibi koi-chan, Hagane: thanks so much for your reviews hope that you guys would review again.

Annachan: Ooops sorry. Don't worry though, only the interlude would be that short and if I ever decide in the future the epilogue too. Otherwise, other chapters would range from 4-6 pages. ^_^

Kenren19, GeNo C. iDe1, Anael Razualle, Schuldich: Ooops, sorry. I didn't realize I was putting cliff hangers there. *smiles sheepishly* That's just the way I know how to end it for now eh. I'm still gonna finish it though no matter what. 

Annedrew: *smirks* wait for it! Wait for it! I'm gonna be putting a lot of plot twists in the end. Hehehehe

Chris37: *whines* but I don't want to…yet. I'm gonna use them for the time being. Hopefully Hanamichi won't acquire TOO much of a shock. *grins evily*

Hikaru Itsuko: thanks. Well as for the kiss…. We'll see…. Hehehehe *smiles innocently* do you want them to?

Shake-it-buddy: Thanks and I wouldn't ming. In fact *falls down on knees pouting* I want more reviews!!!!! *whines* Oh yeah, here it is…

AGAIN THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!! And sorry for taking so looooooooooooooooooooooong…..

"__"talking

'___'thinking/mind

(___)a/n

****

Chapter Five: Under Probation (Part I)

SUNDAY 8:00 a.m 

Hanamichi cautiously walked one step at a time. He didn't know what was the matter with him today. He isn't the shy type, and he knows that. Nor is he also someone who constantly stops to see if his clothes are okay or his hair was neatly done. 

'Well, except around Haruko-chan.' he thought blushing.

But that was beside the point, however. For it was as if he was feeling more self-conscious all of a sudden. He didn't know why but it was as if at this very moment and at this very place that he is standing on, the whole world is watching…

And yeah out to get him…. *shudder*

So he turned to his back.

And to his right.

And to his left.

*chirp* *chirp*

*kwak* *kwak*

*beep* *beep* _swoosh crash eep_

*#$$%$#!* *#$$%$#* Why you! Get off the road!" 

Yup. Nothing. Only silence, though, he continued to stare suspiciously and of course, glare at the idiot driver with his idiot car who happens to stand idiotically in his way. 

'I'm sensing a lot of idiocy today.' he thought still glaring at the idiot driver who immediately drove away. 

__

"Sakuragi, what are you doing?"

"Gyaaaaaaahhh!!! What the-?!" Hanamichi exclaimed surprised feeling a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he felt himself immediately blush at the sight of his Haruko-chan. 

"Haruko-chan! What-What are you doing here, Haruko-chan?" he asked composing himself.

Meantime, Haruko just laid down her hand and beamed. "Good morning, Sakuragi! I'm just going to buy some things for my project at school when I saw you. Are you also here to buy school materials? That's why you're her are you?" she asked now looking at him with curiosity.

Hanamichi immediately nodded. "Why of course, Haruko-chan! An industrious tensai like me is always doing school project! Nyahahaha!" 

"But, uhm, but are you sure it's alright for you to go out now then? You're not sick anymore, are you?" she interrupted concernedly making Hanamichi looked at her in confusion.

Haruko gasped. "Oh, my! You mean you don't remember?" she asked looking more and more worried by the second.

Hanamichi just shook his head.

Haruko sighed. "Well, you see yesterday you fainted, Sakuragi-kun. One minute we were all running and the next second brother have to carry you out and we are all worried…" she said now clearly upset that maybe her friend was really too sick like the others have told her.

Hanamichi's eyes, however, instantly watered. After all, though he might not know what Haruko is talking about or how whatever she is telling resembles a fragment of his weird dream (*grin*) or something, she is still concerned for him. 

With this thought, Hanamichi immediately laughed out aloud. "Nyahahahahaha! Don't worry Haruko-chan! The tensai is always okay! Besides, tensais like me don't get sick! Nyahahaha!!!!"

Haruko just smiled feeling relieved that Hanamichi said he was okay now especially after fainting like that yesterday. Though, she still couldn't understand why they were all playing tag yesterday in the first place. Why, they even got her friends and the shinetai to go running trying to catch her friend! (aHeM) Just thank the gods that when Sakuragi fainted from exhaustion, he was catched by…

"I'm glad then, Sakuragi-kun," she said instead, looking at him. (*snicker*)

Hanamichi just blushed lowering his eyes to the ground and feeling extremely embarrassed "Oh. *blush* So are you *blush* going now then, Haruko-chan? I mean do you want me to *blush* accompany you? I mean I'm not entirely busy at this very moment.. I already brought the materials I need *blush*" he babbled snuffling his shoes.

For a moment, Haruko simply looked at him for a moment making him more embarrassed but then she nodded smiling. (again wow! she likes to smile huh?) 

"That would be great then Sakuragi. It'll be better if I can have someone to be with." she agreed gesturing towards a store at the end of the street with Hanamichi trailing behind her with a dreamy expression.

Suddenly,

Rukawa _nonchalantly_ put down his paper, got up from the bench and followed scowling.

Mitsui _casually_ moved out behind a flowerpot and followed.

Miyagi _innocently_ emerged from a store window mannequin and followed.

While three figures _coolly_ appeared from an ice-cream stand and also followed this time led by a glaring but happily ice-cream-slurping cupid.

*chirp* *chirp*

*kwak* *kwak*

*beep* *beep* _swoosh crash eeeep_

"Why you! Get off the road you crazy girls!"

Oh yeah…and a bunch of the other girls appeared from canal holes making bystanders stare in shock as they also followed. (*shudder* *grin* *grin*)

##

"It's very kind of you to accompany me, Sakuragi-kun, even if you already bought the things you need for the school project." Haruko said moment's later turning to look at her companion.

Hanamichi immediately beamed puffing his chest. "But of course, Haruko-chan! I'll do anything for you!" 

Haruko merely giggled leading them towards a store across the street. 

'Sometimes, her friend could be so confusing and yet so sweet at the same time!' she thought mentally. 'Oh well, he really is such a nice friend to have. (*stops typing for a while to remove myself from being strangled by a Hana-chan plushie*)

'Well, I should really tell him that someday then. I'm sure he'll be very happy to know how much of a good friend his been to me' she mused still catching the sight of a school supplies store.

"So, what do you think, Sakuragi-kun? Shall we go in?" Haruko asked rather gesturing at the display in front of a store. 

Hanamichi just sighed and nodded dreamily while continuing to stare at his Haruko-chan. After all, it wasn't often that he gets a Date with His Haruko-chan, neh? Why! He can't wait to get to the last part where the two of them are supposed to kiss! Isn't that what two people in a date are supposed to do? (*dodges flying objects thrown by yaoi fans*)

"eh? What is it, Sakuragi-kun? Do I have something on my face?" Haruko asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

Hanamichi immediately looked down blushing. "I-Iiieee."

"What is it then? Do you want something?" she said curiously stopping when she saw Hanamichi's cheeks flushed darker who just continued to shake his head.

"Are you feeling okay? You're not feeling sick again are you" she asked worriedly yet remembering yesterday's event while unconsciously edging closer towards a rapidly becoming red redhead.

Suddenly,

A cat screeched making Haruko jumped away startled.

Something broke sounding suspiciously like the sound of many pots breaking made Hanamichi snapped out of his Haruko trance.

While a group of collective clang filled the air sounding suspiciously like many circular (you-know) canal metals hitting the ground made the two of them gasped in surprised.

"Wha-What's that?" Haruko asked astonished with both of them immediately turning toward the sound.

Leaves pass by.

Dust passes by.

*chirp* *chirp*

*kwak* *kwak*

…..

….

….

Hanamichi and Haruko blinked. 

"Eh? Aren't there supposed to be some people just moments ago?" she asked in confusion.

Innocent bystanders immediately pop out of nowhere gasping for breath for being 'accidentally' gagged by some people and immediately running while screaming kidnap. .

Haruko blinked again. "eh? Sakuragi-kun, what just happened?" 

Hanamichi just shrugged now confused but not really caring as long as he's with his Haruko-chan. Besides, weird things are happening around him lately, he might as well conjure that this was one of those things too. (*snicker*) Shaking his head, he turned to his companion shyly asking her if she would like to go have an ice cream with him after they brought their things while the poor confused girl could do nothing but nod not understanding at all and began to lead themselves towards the nearest store.

While a group of people in the distance just looked at each other with narrowed eyes.

A/N: Wait for the next chapter please. Bare with me please I'm still looking for a great source of inspiration right now! Again, THANKS for the reviews, Happy Holidays and REVIEW! REVIEW!


	10. Under Probation Part II

****

Caught By Cupid's Arrow

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies…

Notes: *waves hands* hey there! How have you been? *smiles innocently* 

Review Replies:

ZeroCool.0: Thank you so much. And yeah, until now our laptop is in caos. But not that much anymore. I think my sister just updated the system, though, I'm not really sure. Hopefully. *sighs* I hate viruses! Anyway, here you go. And yeah for your question, I'm sorry but this is a get-together fic. So only a couple of ruhana sap scenes will appear. If I bring them together now, the fic ends. *avoids being blast to oblivion* 

Zeynel: *waves hands enthusiastically* Thank you for reviewing again! Uh-huh, they sorta look like ninjas huh?

Chris37: Hello there! School? Oh well, we just have to find out soon ne? *grins evilly*

immOrTaL-sOuL: Oh there you go, Kauri!…

Crescent Quetzalcoatl: Yeah he is very adorable. It's just so sad that almost everybody hates him, ne? Oh well.

Thank you for reviewing.

I'll try to update the next chapter soon.

Legend:

"__"talking

'___'thinking/mind

(___)a/n

****

Chapter Five: Under Probation (Part II)

*pace* *pace* *pace*

*gulp* *gulp* *gulp*

*?* *?* *?*

*pace* *PAce* *pace* 

*gulp* *GUlp* *gulp* 

*?* *?!* *?*

*pace* *pACe* *pace* 

*gulp* *gULp* *gulp* 

*?!* *?!!!* *?!*

"This! This is all your fault Harold!" a small figure abruptly yelled pointing an accusing finger at his companion. 

Harold sweat dropped. "But master I didn't-"

Cupid glared. "Of course you did! You didn't stop that arrow from hitting him! And now this! Why?! You're not suggesting that this is all MY fault, are you?" he challenged his eyes narrowing at first him then towards different places at a distance. Blue and other different colored eyes immediately clashed with his. 

Harold, meantime, just cringed immediately shaking his head. His master did have temper after all…and yeah being a god although currently being a cute curse chibi god, he still have the proper shall we say authority to put him to the darkest abyss of Hades….

He shuddered.

"Well?!" Cupid snapped again interrupting him from his thoughts. "What do you plan to do now to fix this?!" he demanded stomping his foot impatiently. "We can't have all of them interfering with our objectives, now do we?" he finished glaring once more to all the eyes all around him (you know Rukawa and the others). 

The eyes glared back although somewhat a little bewildered on why a cute chibi cheeky boy would glare at them. Of course, never mind the fact that they ArE the ones hiding behind…er… strange things.

Harold sweat dropped once more now remembering how impatient his master was nowadays and quickly deciding, bought… some more ice cream for his master. He shivered, though, as he felt the different scrutinizing glares land on him. 

'Although' he thought. 'I really should do something about the pots they brought, the missing canal covers on the other street and how we would pay for such…' They can't have the world thinking, after all, that something weird is going on. (*grins*)

The mysterious man? Well, the mysterious forgotten man, on the other hand, could only stare and shrug, long ago deciding to go along with the flow. After all, they are his buddies now.

*chirp* *chirp*

*kwak* *kwak*

Okay fine, he has nothing to do anymore from his old job and would like to get this opportunity to get noticed. (^_^!)

##

SUNDAY 10:00 a.m. 

"I think that all you'll need, ne Haruko-chan?" Hanamichi exclaimed happily while quickly shoving box of crayons, a carton fill with small containers of paint, canvas, a pack of brushes, and other bunches of art materials on a poor waiting salesman's hands. (*shrugs* can't think of anything else) 

'Wow! Sakuragi is really very energetic' Haruko thought mentally while she watch Hanamichi gather the supplies and open the door for her. "But just the same, I think it's nice to have a friend who is very lively like Sakuragi-kun" she walked smiling.

"Eh? Did you say something, Haruko-chan?" Hanamichi asked scratching his head.

Turning at him, Haruko looked at him curiously. "Huh? Did I just say something what, Sakuragi-kun?"

Hanamichi shrugged.

"Oh! I must have been thinking aloud. I'm sorry, Sakuragi-kun" she said realizing her mistake.

Hanamichi just laughed out loud. "Nyahahaha! Don't worry about it, Haruko-chan! Nyahahaha! The Tensai likes to daydream too! Nyahaha! Anyway *blush* do you want to *blush* go eat *blush* ice cream, now, Haruko-chan?" he asked moments later while looking down at his shoes. "There's a ColdStone store down the street and I hear they good ice cream there. I promise it's my treat! The Tensai wouldn't have it any other way, of course!" he continued puffing his chest.

Haruko giggled but then frowned. "But are you sure, Sakuragi-kun? We need an awfully lot for the school project, don't we? Will you have-?"

"Nyahahaha! But of course, Haruko-chan! The Tensai has money for you! Nyahahaha!" he interrupted grinning.

Haruko smiled. "Okay then, Sakuragi-kun." she agreed following.

Suddenly,

Rukawa crushed a can of pepsi in the corner leaning. (ouch! That has got to hurt!)

Mitsui and Miyagi peeked from the flowerpots listening.

Cupid glared er -slurping. (they are beside an ice cream stand again remember)

While Harold and the mysterious man flinched.

*chirp* *chirp*

*kwak* *kwak*

Oh yeah…and a bunch of girls from the rooftops and trees narrowed their eyes. (*shrugs* they are very weird…)

##

Haruko swiftly shuddered.

"Eh? What is it, Haruko-chan?" Hanamichi asked worriedly. This was their first date, after all. 'He can't have HiS Haruko-chan feeling worried or becoming uncomfortable.' he thought setting their things in the table next to the window. 

Haruko, meanwhile, hesitated. She was feeling anxious and uncomfortable since this morning but hasn't really thought about it. Now, however, it was as if the feeling was a hundred times stronger. It was if she could feel someone (more like a bunch of someone but she doesn't know that does she? *grins evilly*) was watching them and even angry with her! But that couldn't be true. She didn't have any enemies in school lately. 

"Haruko-chan?" Hanamichi repeated again snapping her out of his thoughts. 

Haruko just shook her head as she and Hanamichi began to take their seat. 'I really shouldn't worry, Sakuragi-kun so much on something not true' she decided mentally. 

"No, nothing's wrong, Sakuragi-kun. I would just like to thank you again for inviting me for an ice cream. It's been a long time since someone invited me to come in an ice cream store." she answered making Hanamichi beam. 

"Of course, Haruko-chan! The Tensai would do anything for you! Nyahahahaha! So *blush* what do you want to order, *blush* Haruko-chan? You can order anything you want, Haruko-chan," he said shyly. (hold on! Shyly?!) 

Haruko smiled. Yup, her friend was really so sweet sometimes that it was hard not to smile and forgot all other worries whenever she was with him.

"Could I just have a chocolate sundae, Sakuragi-kun? It's been a while since I ordered it," she answered already forgetting the weird uncomfortable feeling she felt minutes ago.

Hanamichi immediately nodded enthusiastically. 

"Okay then, Haruko-chan! Just wait for me and I'll get it for you!" he declared standing up.

Meanwhile,

Rukawa calmly sat at a bench in the other side of the street and began reading -the obituary ads vacancy.

Mitsui and Miyagi drooled at the site of the different pictures of ice cream displayed outside.

Cupid glared at his companions and his already finished ice cream cone angrily.

While Harold and the mysterious man cringed.

*chirp* *chirp*

*kwak* *kwak*

Yeah Yeah and, a bunch of girls hiding inside a parked truck brought out various dolls and began injecting it --- with VerY sharp needles.

## 

Haruko winced.

"Are you alright, Haruko-chan?" Hanamichi worriedly asked immediately coming to sit beside Haruko. 

Haruko just smiled sheepishly standing up.

"Ooops. I'm sorry, Sakurgai-kun. I don't know what came over me but it seems like I couldn't help to be clumsy today. I'm so sorry," she said gesturing to the spilt sundae on the floor.

Hanamichi eyes watered. Why! Haruko is really very nice. Even if it were clearly not her fault, (Hana-chan: Of course not!) she would always apologize to make him feel better! 

"Sakuragi-kun? You're not angry are you? I'm really very sorry. If you want I could pay-" she asked while Hanamichi immediately interrupted. 

"Nonsense, Haruko-chan! The Tensai said that he would pay for you and pay he will! Anything for you, Haruko-chan!" he said making Haruko smile once more.

'Uh-huh, there is no doubt about it, Sakuragi-kun is really a very nice friend.' she thought, suddenly feeling very glad. 

Suddenly,

A newspaper was quickly crumpled at the site of two people sitting beside each other.

A couple of gasps broke as the site of some pEoPle entering the store.

Hanamichi and Haruko began to turn as a couple of large thuds, yelps and glasses breaking were heard.

Only to be met by the site of Rukawa safely standing beside a mount of legs and unconscious bodies.

And glaring at the two of them.

"Stay away from Hanamichi!" Rukawa muttered coldly.

So Harold did the only thing he could think of. He teleported.

All of them.

Sakuragi blinked. 'Did I just see an apparition of Kitsune?!' he wondered incredulously.

A/N: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey don't look at me. Where Rukawa got the can of pepsi and the one he had been reading or where the voodo dolls came from, I don't know! 

So…what do you think? *smiling innocently* Didn't you guys say that you want Rukawa and the others to do something?

Oh yeah, I wonder if there really is a ColdStone there? *drools on ice cream* Next chapter --Desperate times call for desperate measures . I have a problem, though, how does Rukawa woe Hanamichi? Could anyone tell me?

Please read and review. *looks hopefully*


End file.
